As it is known in the art, the linear compressor equipment is provided with a piston axially movable within a compression chamber in order to raise the pressure of a given volume of fluid to a value necessary for the proper operation of a system—which generally, it a cooling system. Therefore, such compressors comprise a housing, a cylinder attached to the housing defining a compression chamber, a piston, a linear electric motor, and actuator means coupling the motor to the piston via a resilient means which usually constitutes a resonant spring.
It happens, however, that the electric actuator—which is usually constituted by a magnetic body—is typically coupled rigidly (gluing, welding, etc.) to the resilient element, which makes difficult possible part maintenance and replacement procedures. Moreover, the resilient element (or resonant spring), for being metallic, may possibly impair the proper magnetic flux of the actuator causing unwanted losses and, in addition, a disruption of the magnetic body during operation of the compressor can permit the passage of electric current from the motor to the resilient element, causing many troubles.
Document PI0601645-BR 6 can be recited as an example of the current state of the art that besides illustrating the embodiment above mentioned, and still discloses the presence of a base portion for interconnecting with the resilient member, which requires the use of large amount of material for its manufacture and, consequently, an increase in involved manufacturing costs.
It is also recited that such rigid coupling makes it difficult any maintenance procedures and interfere with the proper movement/action of the elastic medium.
It should also be noticed that many compressors operating with flat springs, or combinations of flat springs arranged at the ends of the resilient medium to act as fastening elements for fastening the assembly to the compressor housing—elements that also absorb working stresses and, therefore, are critically important for the proper operation and minimization of the level of noise emitted during operation of the compressor. Thus, the rigid coupling between the resilient element and the actuator means also complicates the installation and positioning of flat springs—which often also become rigidly attached to both parts, incurring the same drawbacks mentioned above.